Maybe if you had listened
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: Elizabeth Swann is captured but still has the little wedding ring Will made her. Basically a little prediction for at Worlds End. Not for JE shippers. WE.
1. Chapter 1

_Maybe if you listened,_

_mabe if your heart was true,_

_he would come running, _

_and embrace his arms around you._

Elizabeth Swann listened as the small song played over in her head as she lifted the lantern so see where she was, in fact, going. It was pouring rain so the droplets had mixed with her tears. She cried a lot while she was here. People didn't know it, she tried to do it as little as possible. But she seized this oppertunity.  
"Why am I crying? I didn't do anything wrong."

_Um, yes you sort of did__  
__you lip locked a guy with gingervitis__  
__and lied to Will about it_

"What's a little Lie?" she asked out loud.

_Well for you it wrecked your relationship._

"Who ARE you anyway?" she thought.

_The little feeling that told you you where in love ith him in the first place._

"I love you little feeling," she thought silently. She continued to walk down back and forth.

"God it's cold." she said aloud. She continued to fight the weather before she heard Mr. Gibbs saying

"g...in...sdi..Ms...nn..."

"WHAT?" she called back to him.

"GO INSIDE!!!!" he yelled back. Elizabeth ran back into the room and found her hammock. She plopped down in her hammock and closed her eyes. Thank god will was on duty-

_Creeeeeeeak_

Will Turner walked into the room and climbed into his hammock, right in front of hers. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as Elizabeth watched him. She decided it was time for her to close her eyes at risk to see the dreams she had been having.

The dreams where actually just little replays of that kiss, and the events that followed it. When they got out to the ship again she didn't dare to make eye contact. Because she knew he knew. She didn't even talk about it to her. The just sort of walked by like nothing happend. They still had there rings on. The little engagment ring that he had made for her the night he asked her to marry her at the Port. The truth was she didn't _want _to give it back. She wanted it. forver.

Slowly Miss Swann drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth looked across the room when she woke up. It wasround four in the morning and she noticed she was alone in the room... with a sleeping Will. "This is bad," she though as she went over to the door and tried to push it open. it was locked. She banged on it but it only amde it worse, Will was waking up.

"What time is it?" he asked tono one imperticular. He opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth.

"Where is every one?" he asked as he got out of bed and walked up to the door.

"Maybe he's not as mad as I thought," Elizabeth thought to herself as she oushed againest the door. The door creaked but only to see Tia.

"Tia! OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

"The cold and the sorrow is ending," she whispered. "Jack is not the one your heart belond to. Mend what harbors inside you until it's fixed." she closed the door and locked it.

"I will kill that woman," Elizabeth thought under her breath. She sighed.

"Will," she started, but he didn't turn around. He was still looking for something.

"Will I think-"

"we should talk?" he pulled out what he was looking for. It was a large crow-bar. Elizabeth grabbed it from his hands and hid it behind her back.

"as in now." She said.

Will looked at her.

"I kissed Jack because I was trying to trick him, not because I was in love with him." she turned around and took up the crow bar in her hands and fiddled with it.

"The compass," she said. But she sighed. "The compass was explained to me by Tia," she spoke. "jack is really free, and she told me that-" she took in a deep breath. "She said to me that all I ever wanted was to be free, and she was right." she turned back around to a listening Will. "Will, freedom is being with you. I don't know why you understand that. Theres no society holding us apart." she threw her arms around him but he threw them off. She looked hurt, but then turned around and said:

"I love you." she started to cry.

"I do too." and he turned her aroundn and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

But with everythig good comes something horrible.

While Will held her The door busted opened.

"How the hell did they manage that?" Elizabeth asked.

After the dirt fromt he air cleared three pirates-pirates Elizabeth had never seen before- Took her but the arms. Elizabeth grabbed the crowbar and knocked the first one out while Will took up and sword and stabbed the second. The third took up a plank and Will and Elizabeth grabbed the larger one and knocked him out.

"Well," Will said pushing bac his hair. "That was random."

Before they knew it a crew mate fell intot he cabin dead. Elizabeth, not exactly horrfied, took up the sword and fought off the other pirate coming down. Will ran behind him and impaved him with his extra sword.

"Will!" Elizabeth said as the sword was three inches away from her out stomach.

"Sorry," he pulled back out the sword and took her hand and ran up the stairs.

The utter chaos up ont he deck was indescribable.

The deck was turning red form blood stains as people fell left and right. Will kissed Elizabeth before running off to join the rest in the sword fights.

Elizabeth took up a musket on the dead Asian pirate laying on the bloody floor, she looked around wondering which to ashoot when one pirate was swinging on the rope about to jump onto Will.

"Bloody bad memories," she thought and shot the pirate dead as he fell into the water.

She ran back to Will who wasn't very good at watching his back, and took up a sword (amazing how these things are just lying around) and got bac to back, she kicked a pirate into the water and stabbed another. It was going great until twelve pirates where left and the crew was captured.

Elizabeth looked around in horror as kinved where held at the crew's throats. She turned aroundn to bump into a bigger pirate that threw her over her shoulder and ran over to the opposign ship. Elizabeth was too weak to move or to bang her fists on the man's back. Before she could though, kick him another pirate ran up and hit her over the head with a plank.

Will, of course, protested.

"Leave her alone you coward!"

The pirate who had stabbed Elizabeth walke dover to Will and put a musket to his shoulder. To everyone's horror, the musket went off and blood fell from the wound. The pirates laughed and dropped Will to run to their ship, now with Elizabeth.

Will passe dout on deck.

!#$&()(&$#!

sorry it took so long! thanks for all the reviews! please leave one for this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe if u listened chapter 4

After the shot Elizabeth had just seen, she screamed. The pirates holding her where running down stairs, while she kicked and screamed, demanding that they let her go. She thought she was going down to the dungeon, but to her amazement she saw that she was being carried to…to… a _cabin?_

The men opened it and dropped her. They opened the door to see a large cabin with pillows and silk blankets everywhere. The men bowed and left her there. She was amazed, where was she? And why was she being out in here? She looked around and saw some food.

She hadn't eaten much.

She ran over and picked up the foreign fruit into her hand. She bit into them and felt the rich juices go through her mouth. It tasted so great, she bit into another fruit. She took off her hat to feel a little less hot and fell back into the pillowy floor. She began to eat. But then she couldn't.

She remembered Will.

She remembered that they where so far away from helping him.

She was so far away from her true love.

_On the ship that Barbossa had taken up in Tortuga._

Will woke up. He looked around. He was laying down on his cabin with bandages around his shoulder. He was still in his coat and clothing, but then he remembered.

He had gotten shot! Elizabeth was-

ELIZABETH!

He grabbed the thing he could wobble on. He climbed up the stairs and looked out into the deck.

"What is that?"

"It's the island Jack's on," Barbossa said. "You can see him."

Will leaned in and saw a man sitting on the beach.

"You stay here," Barbossa ordered.

"No," Will said. "I have a few messages for him."

Barbossa didn't care, he started to bark orders at the rest of the crew.

"PREPARE TO GO ONTO SHORE!"

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&UI(

They where on shore.

There was Jack Sparrow and Will.

"Hello, Boy."

"I think Scarrlett and Giselle left you this," he punched Sparrow in the face. He fell back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have been from me."

"You can beat Jack as soon as we get on the ship," Barbossa cut in.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Right now, we need to get off of here, Davy can sense we're here."

!#$&()!#$&()

sorry abvout the tiny chapter! Please forgive me! Thanks alot for the reviews guys! At least leave meone for this chapter!

Thanks again!


End file.
